Always there for you
by Now and Forever true
Summary: Bella and Edward are the best of friends. But can they remain friends as Bellas life swirls out of control as she slowly loses everything she loves. will theie true feelings for each other become known in the hard times. BPOV/EPOV E&B Em&R A
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Typical day at school.

"Morning mum. Where's dad?" I sang happily as I hopped down the stairs I was running a little late. So I grabbed a granola bar and went to walk to meet Edward at the porch.

"Drinking in the front room. I think! Bella can I talk to you for a second." I spun around to look at my mum. "I just needed you to know that I love you more than the whole world. Even if I am not around I still love you."

"Ummm okay mum. I love you too. See you tonight mum"

Mum mumbled something before I walked out onto the porch. My best friend Edward was stood there smiling at me.

"Hey Edward" I said smiling up at him. He was so much taller than me easily 6ft if not more when I was only 5''4ft. the sun was glimmering behind him which is very unusual for forks. The rainy little town we called home.

"Hey B. late again?" he gives me a quick hug.

"Haha we can't all just roll out of bed looking prefect." I say sarcastically, but I wasn't being sarcastic at all really. He really was prefect in my eyes, but I could never tell him that. He mumbled something under his breath before grabbing my wrist to pull me to the car. We were already late, so the longer we hung around my house the later we would be. We had already been late twice this week once more and we would get detention. The real reason we were late was because my parents had been arguing all week over who knows what. But I hadn't seen my dad sober for days. He was a good man till he drank. That's when his ugly side comes out.

Once we were in the car after Edward had opened the door up for me as he always did. He was very much the gentleman to me just like his father; Carlisle had raised him to be. I broke out of my thoughts when Edward waved his hand in front of me face. I instantly broke out of me thoughts.

"Bella swan. Are you in there?" he chuckled

"Yeah Cullen. I am here despite your mad driving. One of these days your going to crash and I wont come to your funeral" I laughed as I playfully hit his arm. For a spilt second feeling his strong muscles and soft skin against my hand.

"You'll eat those words some day. You know Swan?" he chuckled as he got out of the door.

"Yeah….yeah whatever Cullen." I laughed as we ran to Biology. The only lesson we had together. I usually hated Science but this year it was the only class we had together. It was fun because we were lab partners so we got to have fun messing around. We were doing blood typing today. I couldn't do it because just the sight of blood made me sick. Edward sat out of class as well even though I knew he loved to do blood typing. He loved biology; he wanted to be a doctor just like his dad.

Once class was over we both went our separate ways. I wouldn't see him again till lunch. The lessons before lunch passed in a blur I was really tired today after my parents latest argument.

"Hey guys." I greeted happily as I saw Alice and Rosalie at our usual table. I was about to sit down when I realised I had forgotten my lunch at home. "oh shoot." I grumbled sitting down, putting my head on the table. I felt Edward sit down next to me as he asked his sister Alice (my other best friend) what's up with me.

"She forgot her lunch. Hey jazzy" I heard Alice sing happily as Jasper must have joined the table. The world could end in a minute and she would still be smiling. She was happily constantly.

"Bella. Come on you can share with me. You know mum always makes to much anyways."

So we sat there happily eating and chatting about our days so far. We only had one lesson left today. Maths. I hate maths. But at least it is last lesson finally. It's been a long day. Edward and me trudged of to our lessons. Going our separate ways when we got to the maths corridor.

"Later B." Edward called as he walked to English, His worst lesson.

I walked into maths. My least favourite words on the board: Quadratic Equations. I am bored and confused already, the teacher isn't even here yet. I wonder what Edwards doing in his lesson today.

A/N hope you enjoyed the story so far. I have posted it before under a different name but no one enjoyed it I don't think. But I love to write this story. So I am posting it again but hopefully better written this time. I think my writing has improved some since last time I posted it.

A note to my revenge for blood and hold me while the tears start to dry readers: I will update them soon but I have hit a bit of creative block with them so will hopefully update soon.

Disclaimer : Stephanie Meyer owns the characters I just use them in my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**A/N continues on from where Bella goes to Maths.**

**Edwards POV**

As slowly as I could without being late I walked to English. I carefully slid into the seat next to Jasper. We said a quick hi before he turned back to texting Alice. She was planning some party for the end of the year. It was only a few weeks away now. She always plans for a party at the end of every year if we would let her she would throw a party every weekend just o she could dress us all up. She would dress us every day if we would let her.

Finally sir walks in. He's always late, usually chatting up a female teacher behind this weeks girlfriends back. He finally starts to talk, so I go back to my thoughts. Bored! I am so bored. La…la…la…la, just another boring day at school. I really hate English it is so dull. I can speak and I can write how much more is there. I wish I were in Science my only lesson with Bella. Although I didn't like science I got to see Bella that was a good enough reason. Bella was my best friend. It has always been that way ever since Carlisle adopted me when I was two years old. My problem is that I have feelings stronger for her that is more than just a best friend.

I glance back over my shoulder when I hear my name being mentioned. I look up to see Emmett smiling at me with a mischievous look in his eye. He is messing around again at the back of class. He is utterly mad. I am sure he was talking to a wall this morning when I walked passed his door. Emmett is my brother. Adopted brother I internally corrected myself. But I never really knew my real family. I was in care by the time I was six months old.

I have two adopted brothers and two adopted sisters; they date each other as well its a little weird. Emmett and Alice are brother and sister. So are Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett is dating Rosalie. Rosalie has long blond hair and is very beautiful. Jasper is dating Alice. Alice is a very short with black spiky hair we sometimes even call her pixie. It is a little weird that my brothers are dating my sisters but whatever. I was an only child before Carlisle and Esme.

Sir's monotone voice suddenly breaks into my absentminded thoughts. Oh wonderful we are doing poetry: I thought sarcastically. It is Valentines Day soon. Sir is making us write a poem for the one we love. Oh great. As much as I try to stop it my mind wanders to Bella. She has maths now. I bet she is bored she hates maths much more of an arty girl.

Finally the bell rang for the end of school. I walk out to the corner to meet Bella.

"Hey" I say as Bella comes into view.

"Hi Edward" Bella says.

On the way home we talk about anything and everything. I flinched when Bella asked about English. I hate English always have, always will but I never flinch. I normally just go on and on about what Sir did to annoy me. I internally winced at the memory of seeing Bella's face in my mind as I wrote my poetry. Bella probably noticed I winced, she notices everything. I guessI have to tell her at some point how I feel. If I tell her how even could I? Will she be mad at me? Hate me forever? Or will she feel the same way? The questions swirling around in my head stop me from telling her.

**Bella's POV**

When Edward and me walked around the corner. My father's car was in the drive. Mum was at work. She said she would be working late tonight. She is probably trying to avoid another argument with my dad. I was sure I saw a new bruise on her arm this morning.

"Isabella can you come here now" My dad called out of the door. What was going on dad hadn't called me Isabella in years. He knows I hate it. "Isabella" my father shouted impatient. My dad only came home from work early and called me Isabella if something was wrong. I never really see him much; I only hear when his car comes in from work before the rows and the loud shrill screams of my mother in pain.

I turned to Edward "help me!" I mouthed.

Edward gave me a hug and in my ear he whispered, "Ring me or come round if you need anything."

I walked calmly to my dad; I ducked though the door into the house. My first thought was why is dad's stuff all packed up in the front room. "Bella this is hard to tell you. Your mother and I are splitting up. We are leaving" I was utterly gob smacked. How could he? It was nearly Valentines Day; they got married on Valentine's Day 15 years ago. The day I was born dad proposed. Calm down Bella. Don't jump to conclusions. They had been arguing a lot more lately. So dad had been drinking more because of work. Or so he said.

"Oh umm… okay. When umm are you moving out?"

I held back the tears I never cried in front of anyone else. Except Edward and even crying in front of him was rare.

"Tonight. You are coming too." What is he talking about? I thought he said _I_ am leaving not

"Why?"

"You are my daughter. You are living with me. And that's final Isabella don't argue with me." I didn't want to live with my dad. I would be alone most of the time, while he worked.

"Dad. I am staying here. I may be your daughter but I am 15 I have a right to pick who I live with. Where even is mum anyway?" I tried to say calmly but the tears were pricking at my eyes.

"Your mother is at work. Isabella you are living with me. Go pack your stuff"

Out of the corner of my eye I realised there was seven empty bottles of whiskey on the floor. Mum and I didn't drink. I wasn't strictly legal and we both suffered from migraines. So only dad could have drunk all them bottles. Now I realised looking back at my dad he had been slurring his words and his pupils were dilated. He has been drinking and is angry this can't be good.

"Isabella. Are you listening to me? Go pack your stuff." Before I could respond dad's hand slapped me around the face. It didn't hurt - that much. I used to play fight with my dad all the time till he got his new job ever since then I don't see him. That's when the rows started. What hurt me was the sick look of enjoyment that lit up his brown eyes. My brown eyes I had inherited them from him. That was the only thing we had in common. He threw another punch to my stomach. Repeating again and again. I blocked them with my hands as best I could. But a well-timed shot to the head got through my defences sent me falling blindly to the floor. I have always been strong but the shot to the head had really hurt. I had a black eye for sure. I hit the floor. Hard. I had no more strength to fight back. I couldn't fight back this was my dad. I couldn't fight him even in self-defence. Blood ran in front of my eyes making it hard to see much more than my dads face. To my own dismay, I could see perfectly how my dad's face was lit up with morbid enjoyment. Even though I was on the floor my dad didn't stop hitting me.

Finally the blows slowed and eventually stopped. I opened my eyes. Dad was passed out on the floor; yeah he defiantly drank the whiskey. I had to get out I had to go before dad woke up. I have to get out – get away from here. But where could I go? I already knew the answer before I even asked the question. I would go to Edwards. I hope he is in.

I grabbed my front door keys and phone and walked well more like stumbled out of the house.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight SM does **___

_**A/N I know it probably isn't the best of chapters and I know it probably has way to many grammatical mistakes. But I just had to post this as I have had an awful past few days for one reason or another, the only way to cheer me up even a little bit is by posting. Please if you wouldn't mind please if there is some mistakes although I have put it though spell check. Please point them out in a review. **_


	3. AN

Hey

I know I haven't written anything in what seems like forever. But it feels like forver since I had inspiration for any of these stories.

Hold me while tears start to dry

Always there for you

Revenge for the blood.

As well as having little or no inspiration I just don't have the time to write anymore. I don't think it is fair on any of you readers or on me as a writer to keep this stories open. I will leave them on the site but they might not be updated in weeks if not months.

I am sorry. If I do have time or a moment of inspiration I will try to write but it is an unlikely even in my now hectic life.

Forever vampire fairy


End file.
